


After The Storm

by Forgotten_Feline



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: After the events of the Sacrifice Chloe ending, Max is now going into a depression and Victoria is worried about Max. This is a heart warming short read for Chasefield shippers. Read about Max's Denial and Victoria supporting Max in each of their Point Of View and in third person.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Victoria Chase, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	After The Storm

Victoria's POV - During The Funeral 

All I could think about was Max, Nathan and Max's late friend Chloe. I still can't wrap my finger around it. Nathan really shot someone and I was too oblivious to prevent him. I could still hear the screams of Blackwell students while I was trying to Blackmail that sick freak of a teacher to making me win the contest. After I stepped out in the hallway with Kate behind me, all I could see in the crowd of students was Nathan being taken away in handcuffs, Chloe's Corps wrapped up and worst of all, The horror on Max's face as they all left the Bathroom. Her eyes were bloodshot and I could swear I didn't see her blink the whole time. 

Now I'm here at the Funeral but I'm not sure why. Maybe it's my pitty for Caulfield or feeling ashamed for making Blackwell harder for her. Hmph. Maybe it's both, I definitely wouldn't be thinking this just a week ago. I'd be insulting her about her Hipster clothing, Hair, Smell, and Freckles and watch as she was too timid to defend herself. Now every time I look at her, I feel like sh*t for ever doing those things. 

"Miss Chase… Miss Chase.."

Everyone's eyes were on me, expect Max. I guess I was too deep in thought that I didn't hear the pastor nor knew it was my turn to speak. 

"My apologies. I'm just… lost in thought."

"I understand you're grieving. When you're ready, say a few words about Miss Price."

Max's POV 

I couldn't stop looking at Chloe's Casket. I just can't and won't. Chloe wanted this but I can't move on. But no matter how much I want to see her again, I can't . 

"Um… Chloe Price was… was very Supportive of Rachel Amber and…"

I looked up from the casket but refused to make eye contact with anyone. Victoria began saying a few words about Chloe in respect but she doesn't know her… does she? I never asked Chloe if her or Rachel ever hung out with Victoria but why would they? Maybe Rachel but Chloe…? 

"Thanks for sharing Miss Chase. Miss Caulfield, I believe you're the last one to share."

Victoria's POV

After I shared, the Pastor called on Max to end us off. She zoned as usual but I wonder if she was too broken to speak. After the Pastor called her again, Warren rubbed her shoulder to support her and she finally looked towards the group. 

"I'm sorry."

Max inhaled and exhaled slowly. To my surprise, Chloe's mother finally stopped crying to comfort Max as well. Kate, Warren, Chloe's Mom and, David Madsen were surrounding her in hopes of helping her speak calmly. After a few moments, Max finally spoke up again. 

"Chloe was always there for me. I-I just wish… wish I could go and tell her I love her once more…"

I stopped looking at Max and averted my gaze to the freshly cut grass. Obviously, Max cared for Chloe alot but, were they more than friends or did she feel guilty of something? 

\--------

The ceremony was over and everyone was heading towards the Parking Lot or Bus stop to head back to Blackwell but me and Max remained. I wanted to approach her but maybe I shouldn't. She probably doesn't want anything to do with me which I deserve. 

I turned around to head to the parking lot but came to a halt as I heard sobbing behind me. 

Max's POV - After The Funeral 

I fell to my knees as everyone left and Victoria began walking away. My eyes were clouded from my tears and all I could process was Chloe is dead because of me. The town didn't deserve to be destroyed but neither did Chloe. Why couldn't I save both?

"Max… are you okay?"

My eyes widened to Victoria towering above me. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it not sure of what to say. She didn't have that annoyed glare or snarky smirk but instead a soft frown of concern. Was she really sincere in coming here or just did it for her Reputation?

Victoria by now held out her hand to help me up but I was hesitant to accept it. She sighed and spoke again. 

"It's getting dark soon. Let me drive you back."

I looked back and forth from her Hand to her face and finally accepted. She smiled softly then returned her face to a neutral expression. Her hand remained in mine as she began to walk. It took me by surprise but I didn't pull away or insist on going home myself. Having the Queen Bee of Blackwell nice for a change was not an opportunity I wanted to miss but at this point, nothing really mattered to me but Chloe. 

Third Person 

The Car ride between Max and Victoria was quite. Victoria would ask Max questions about what she wanted to listen too or if she wanted the windows down but Max remained silent. Everytime Victoria insisted Max speak up, Max would simply say "I'm okay.". The thirty minute car ride felt more like a light year. Neither of them knew what to say and they assumed the other didn't want to hear whatever they had to say. When they arrived at Blackwell, Max thanked Victoria for the ride and left without Victoria getting the chance to say another word. 

\--------

"Max, it's Me, Dana. I have a Muffin and Orange Juice from the Cafeteria."

Dana knocked on Max's door but heard no reply. After a few moments, she opened the door slowly to Max sleeping on her bed facing the door. Dana smiled softly and placed Max's breakfast near her computer. She looked in Max's direction once more before she walked out quickly to get ready for her first class. 

Max woke up an hour later scanning the room. She knew Dana or Kate would drop her off some food and drink for breakfast and dinner since she barely left her room after the funeral. Only when everyone was in class did she get refreshed in the shower room. Her body slowly slid off the bed and limped over to her computer. The muffin was cold and the orange juice was warm. Nonetheless, Max ate slowly. When she was done, she tossed everything in her trash bin and headed back to bed. 

"Max, you've missed several assignments from our new Photography Teacher. Do you want to go over the work with some tea?" Kate 9:30 PM (21:30)

"Hey Max, do you want to talk or hang out in my room?" Dana 9:30 PM (21:30)

"Students and Faculty are starting to worry about you. It's Friday and you've been in you're room all week." Juliet 9:30 PM (21:30)

Max slept through her phone buzzing from multiple text Messages from her friends and family. Almost everyone in the Girl's dorm hall Max was in was concerned for her health. Brooke thought Max would be fine and was grieving too much while Taylor and Courtney were still giving Max the cold shoulder. They didn't know what to do now that Victoria stopped bothering Max yet didn't care much to be nice to her. 

Max breathed heavily. Her eyes tearing up in her sleep and her legs slowly pushing her blanket off of her. She tossed and turned to another Nightmare about the storm wiping out Arcadia Bay yet couldn't do anything about it. Her moans grew into small groans in agony. 

Victoria's POV - Max's Room

As I worked on the latest photography assignment, I stopped to think about the last two weeks. Mark Jefferson was a professional photographer who knew what he was doing but now I'm stuck with a random replacement who is teaching us the basics in photography. I already know aperture and shutter speed, camera terms and all famous photographers yet we're getting treated like preschoolers. Now, it's an amateur class with laughable assignments. Nathan shot somebody and now everyone in school is a bit more fearful of the prescotts. Max hasn't left her room in a week and there's not much we can do. 

My train of thought was once again stopped as I heard a large thud and sobbing shortly after. I jumped on my bed and immediately saved my work and closed my laptop. My feet acted on instinct, leading me to my door. 

I opened my door and the crying immediately got louder. It was around one in the morning so I wasn't surprised when no one else woke up too see what was happening. I slowly walked towards Max's room to hear panting and crying coming from the inside. This was the first time I heard from her since the funeral. Was she still holding on to Chloe this tight?

Without an invite, I walked into Max on the floor. She didn't notice me until I was standing in front of her like at the Funeral. I closed the door behind me, dropped to my knees and, picked her up to her knees as well to embrace her in a hug. Even if she didn't like me, I still wanted her to calm down from whatever happened to her. 

Max struggled to break away from my hug but each time she moved, she felt weaker. Her voice was shaky, her breath landed on my arms as she tried looking around. 

When she finally calmed down, she looked up to me with the same broken face like the day of the incident. Her face was filled with sorrow and made my heart sink.

Max's POV

Victoria looked me in the eyes with fear written on her face. Maybe it's because I haven't left my room for so long. Her embrace was warm. She felt like a completely different person looking at me with doe eyes this time. All I could think about was the way her cheeks grew a darker red with every passing moment she stared at me. I broke the stare finally and closed my eyes. My arms wrapped around her waist and her hands rested on my shoulders. 

"Max."

My eyes widened and looked back to Victoria's. 

"Y-Yes?"

"Why haven't you left you're room? Why are you crying. If you tell me what's bothering you, maybe you'll feel better."

My heart skipped a beat. Did Victoria really care? Her face grew serious but not aggressive. I guess no matter what she wanted an answer and didn't want to leave me alone until she got one. I looked back down, my eyes landing on her pink cashmere and she sighed. 

"I know you don't like me but, you're not in a Healthy State. Please, tell me what's wrong Max…"

I looked her in the eyes once more and finally opened my mouth to speak. 

"I miss Chloe. Pathetic I know but… she's always been there for me and I failed to do the same.".

I looked away ready to let out my tears again but Victoria gently grabbed my chin so I could look her in the eyes. 

"Please Continue Max… I won't judge you."

"After the Funeral, I lost hope in everything… even though we are close to graduation. I had another Nightmare about her. I don't know what to do."

Victoria let my chin go and this time wrapped her arms around my waist. I gasped softly, my cheeks flushed pink but I didn't mind the feeling. The fact Victoria is in here is still surprising. 

"Thanks Max."

She began, releasing me from her hug and looking at me once more. 

"I see Chloe means a lot to you but never let that get in the way of you're happiness. We'll all lose the ones we love but we can't let that break us down. No matter what, strive to be the best you and keep you're head held high."

When Victoria finished, my Jaw dropped. I grew a small smile and wiped my tears away. She smiled and stood up, walking towards my door. 

Third Person - Victoria's Room

Victoria walked towards the door but stopped to Max calling her. She turned around with her Neutral expression and answered "Yes, Max?"

"I um…"

Max rubbed her neck nervously before lowering her hands to her sides. 

"May… May I sleep with you tonight…? Everything in here hurts right now." Max Motioned to her Photo Memorial wall. 

Victoria nodded her head opening Max's door then walking to her own. Max idled behind her and entered after Victoria. She walked into the middle of Victoria's room waiting for Victoria to tell her to lay on her couch but to her surprise, she told Max to lay on her bed. Max nodded and walked towards Victoria's bed, observing the soft mattress that probably cost a fortune. She laid nervously and immediately closed her eyes, slowly dozing off. 

Victoria sighed watching Max deflate instantly in her bed and took this time to change into a tank top and her night shorts. Once she was done changing, she climbed over Max on her bed and wrapped her arm around Max's waist. Max flinched in her sleep but allowed Victoria to relax close behind her. Victoria's head rested next to Max's hair. As she took her scent before falling asleep as well, she thought the Hipster smell was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this Chasefield short read and I hope to make more in the future along with Other ships. :)
> 
> (Includes Mistakes I Have Yet To Edit)


End file.
